La vie d'après
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Harry et Hermione sont mariés et attendent un enfant. Oneshot. HPHG.
1. L'innocent

Disclaimer :

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

Voici un One-Shot sur Harry et Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est mon premier écrit, ma première fic, quoi !  
reviews souhaitée

Bonne lecture,  
Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 1 : L'innocent 

" Hermi, écoute ! Harry venait d'entrer dans la cuisine  
Quoi ! répondit Hermione mal réveillée"

Il ouvrit le journal a une page qu'il avait indexé avec son doigt :

"Le ministère de la Magie est heureux de vous annoncer que Mr Sirius Black a été innocenté. En effet, hier soir, aux alentours de 23 heures, Mr Pettigrow a été arrêté au milieu d'un groupe de ressortissants mangemorts. Il a avoué, lors de son interrogatoire, que pendant l'embuscade, où l'on croyait qu'il avait été tué par Mr Black, il s'était enfui en assassinant tout les moldus présents ! Le ministère adresse toutes ses excuses à Mr Black, qui devra se rendre tout de même, au ministère pour répondre de son évasion de la prison d'Azkaban, qui n'était pas justifiée."

Mais Harry, c'est magnifique ! ils s'étreignirent, tu devrais envoyer Hedwige tout de suite pour féliciter Sirius !  
Oui, j'y vais de ce pas ! il sortit de la cuisine."

A ce moment un petit Hibou très agité frappa au carreau de la cuisine. "Coq ?" Hermione alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre, elle le délivra de la lettre qui lui occupait la patte et qui l'empêchais de voler à son aise. C'était une lettre de Ron :

_"A vous deux, _

_Je viens de lire l'article sur l'innocemment de Sirius. C'est génial, il va enfin pouvoir se marier avec Cordélia, depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ! _

_Ron _

_P.S. : Cho me demandent si vous voulez venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?" _

A ce moment Harry revint dans la cuisine, il avait le sourire aux lèvres :

" Harry, Ron et Cho nous invitent à dîner ce soir.  
Très bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ron !  
C'est sur, j'en ai pour mon compte aussi, mais les vacances forcés on cet avantage.  
A ce soir, mon cœur ! Il l'embrassa sur le front et transplana.  
Bon et bien, au travail ! Hermione tu as une chambre à finir, se dit elle a elle même.  
Maîtresse !  
Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu es libre !  
Pardon, Hermione, l'elfe passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, question d'habitude, hi, il rigola.  
Bon tu viens m'aider ?  
Bien sur Hermione"

Il la suivit à l'étage, ils entrèrent tout deux dans une chambre, qui à l'évidence était celle d'un bébé. Ils se mirent au travail, il consistait à appliqué du papier peint sur les murs, à la baguette magique c'était extrêmement simple !

" Hermione, voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?  
Oui, merci Dobby, lui répondit-elle en souriant."

Il sortit, pour revenir une minute plus tard avec un verre rempli d'eau. Il lui donna, elle but un peu et posa le verre sur une petite table. Ils continuèrent leur travaille tout la matinée. L'après-midi, elle alla dans des magasins de meubles pour bébés afin de meubler la chambre.

A ce moment, Harry était en plein travail dans son boxe au service des Aurors au ministère de la Magie. Il rechercha des mangemorts au pendule, finalement les cours de Trelawney n'auront pas été totalement inutile. Il dépêcha ensuite trois équipes pour aller arrêter les Mangemorts détecté. Il rentra le soir fatigué comme s'il avait travaillé une semaine au lieu d'une journée.

" Bonsoir ! scanda t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine où Hermione était assise devant un verre vide.  
Bonsoir, lui répondit Hermione, tu vas bien ? Ca c'est bien passé ? en se levant et en allant à sa rencontre.  
Oui maman, répondit-il en rigolant, elle lui tapa gentiment le bras.  
Ne te moque pas, je m'inquiète c'est normale non ? Après tout, l'accouchement ne devrai plus tarder et puis tu fait un métier dangereux. Je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme Maugrey !  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Maugrey et contrairement à lui je ne suis pas obsédé, pas fou, pas seul non plus. Et je te rappelle, quand même que je t'aime, et que pour ça je rentrerai même mort, Hermione ri jaune, non vraiment ne t'inquiète pas ! il la serra dans ses bras. Et pour l'accouchement, il arrivera quand il arrivera, et tu n'aura qu'a me prévenir au ministère. Ron est prévenu, L'ambulant est en liaison permanente avec la maison !  
Au fait, je te rappelle que ce soir nous dînons chez Ron et Cho.  
A oui c'est vrai, on part quand ?  
Il y a un quart d'heure !  
Ah je suis désolé chérie, le ministère m'a retenu, lui répondit-il gêné. Bon et bien on y va.  
Je n'attends que toi !  
On y va comment ?  
Et bien, dans mon état je ne peut pas transplaner, il reste la poudre de cheminette.  
Alors c'est parti !  
Juste un problème.  
Lequel ?  
Le feu est éteint, je n'est pas réussi à le rallumer  
Mais voyons tu sais le faire pourtant c'est toi qui m'a appris le sort !  
Harry, tu sais bien que mes pouvoirs jouent aux montagnes russes depuis que je suis enceinte !  
Oui, excuse-moi, il se tourna vers la cheminée froide et marmonna, _inflamare_ ! des flammes vives jaillirent de nul part. Voilà, scanda-t-il triomphant.  
Bon on y va, on est déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça ! Je passe d'abord !  
Elle prit une poignée de poudre, la jeta dans le feu, y entra et cria très fort, "Ron et Cho Weasley !" elle disparut, Harry fit la même chose et se retrouva bientôt dans un salon douillet et chaleureux.

" Bonjour Harry, vous n'arrivez pas de bonne heure ! lui dit Ron en lui serrant la main  
Je sais, j'ai été retenu au ministère assez tard, et Hermione ne m'avait pas prévenu de l'heure  
Dit tout de suite que c'est de ma faute ! elle était apparut avec Cho, toute deux étaient enceintes.  
Au fait si tu veut te débarbouiller un peu avant le dîner, lui dit Cho, j'ai mit une serviette propre à côté du lavabo dans la salle de bain.  
Oui merci, j'y vais tout de suite.  
Hermione tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Ron. Un jus de citrouille, une bierreaubeure, … ?  
Un jus de citrouille ça ira, merci Ron.  
Cho ?  
Pareil !  
Bon et bien deux jus de citrouille deux ! et il partit dans la cuisine. Harry revint et s'installa à coté d'Hermione.  
Et voilà deux jus de citrouille, mesdames. Harry tu veux quoi ?  
Bah je ne sais pas. Une bierreaubeure, tu as ?  
Bien sur.  
Alors une bierreaubeure !  
Ca roule. il repartit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bierreaubeures, il lui en donna une, Cho et Hermione avait commencé à parler de bébé, d'aménagement de chambre, ...  
Alors la vie ? demanda Ron à Harry  
Oh sa pourrait être mieux, je ne vois pas Hermione de la journée, le boulot est surchargé, les mangemorts se manifestent sans arrêt j'en trouve tout les jours !  
Ah bon?  
Oui, ils veulent le faire vivre à travers eux encore un peu. Mais il y en a certain qui en ont profité pour se ranger définitivement, et ceux-là on ne les retrouveras jamais !  
Il y a toujours la marque !  
C'est sûre, mais dans ce cas les espions qui on servi l'ordre seront aussi arrêté, et ceux là justement ne rêvent que de se ranger ! intervint Cho.  
Ron, tu peux aller voir le rôti ?  
Oui ma chérie. Il se leva et alla à la cuisine, d'où il cria. Harry vient s'il te plaît ! il se leva et alla lui aussi dans la cuisine. Tu peux mettre la table ?  
Sans problème ! Je peux me servir de la magie ?  
Pourquoi tu me demande ça, bien sûr, il haussa les épaules.  
Tabla metre ! à ce moment assiettes, verres, couverts, nappes et serviettes de table sortirent des tiroirs et foncèrent dans la salle à manger.  
Ron, une assiette a faillit me guillotiné ! cria la voie de Cho.  
Désolé Cho, mais c'était moi, vraiment je m'excuse. cria Harry  
Ah, pardon Ron ! s'excusa la jeune femme.  
De rien, de rien. On peut passer à table, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine avec le rôti"

Ils se mirent à table, Hermione et Cho continuèrent leur conversation tout en mangeant, elle reprirent deux fois du rôti, deux fois de la tarte. Après le dîner, Cho emmena Hermione dans la chambre qu'eux avaient prévu pour leur enfant. Harry et Ron restèrent au salon en prenant un café. Ron lui demanda :

" Comment tu fait avec Hermione quand elle a envie de truc bizarre ?  
Bah, pour l'instant elle en a pas vraiment, mais il faudrait demander à Dobby, il …  
Quoi, Dobby ?  
Bien, oui il vit à la maison, mais il a un salaire et le week-end de libre. Hermione y tient toujours ! Et j'ai moins de soucis à me faire par rapport à elle quand je suis au travail, il l'aide pour la chambre, veille sur elle pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et quand je suis là, il s'occupe de la maison, mais Hermione tient quand même à l'aider, et ça je ne le comprends pas !  
Ca me donne une idée !  
Ah bon ?  
Oui je vais engager un elfe de maison libre, Winky, elle fait quoi ?  
Je n'en sais rien du tout ? il chercha quelque chose des yeux.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Non rien, c'est l'habitude de chez moi. Tu sais bien à la maison nous avons, les services moldus. Je cherchai le téléphone, mais je suis bête il n'y a pas de téléphone ici.  
Pourquoi faire un félétone ?  
Pour appeler Dobby pour avoir des nouvelles de Winky, il sont restés amis, tu sais. Et elle est toujours à Poudlard.  
Ah bon ?  
Vraiment, Cho, c'est un travail énorme que tu as fait, merci pour le sort pour le changement de couleurs du papier c'est génial ! dit Hermione en entrant dans le salon.  
Ah oui, merci, dit-elle en devenant écarlate.  
Harry, j'aimerai rentrer je suis fatiguée. Il hocha la tête. Ron tu as de la poudre de cheminette ici, non ?  
Bien sûr, Cho n'utilise que ça. Il alla en cherché et revint. Voilà !"

Il en prirent tout les deux et rentrèrent chez eux. Hermione alla directement se coucher, Harry resta une partie de la nuit à finir ses dossiers. Il alla se coucher tard, Hermione dormait déjà profondément.

Le lendemain, il fût réveillé vers midi, par un bruit assourdissant. Il descendit, Hermione était allongée dans le canapé, elle regardai la télévision.

« Bonjour Hermi, dit-il d'un ton des plus somnolent.  
Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?  
C'était quoi ce bruit ?  
Oh désolée j'ai oublié de te prévenir, une Goule est arrivée dans le grenier, il faudrait t'en débarrassé, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas réussi.  
Oui je le ferai, il alla dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.  
Harry ! cria Hermione  
Quoi ? dit-il en accourent d'un ton affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Non, je voulais te dire que Sirius et Cordélia vont passer vers cinq heure, pour prendre le thé, ils viennent avec Charlie.  
Ah, fallait pas crier pour ça.  
Excuse moi, ça m'a parut important ! fit Hermione d'un ton renfrogné.  
Oh pardon ma chérie je voulais te vexer !  
C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. Va déjeuner.

Vers cinq heure, Sirius, Cordélia et leur petite fille, Charlie, arrivèrent :

" Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? ils se serrèrent la main  
Salut Sirius, bien et toi ? Sans doute très bien.  
En effet, mais il reste cette affaire pour l'évasion.  
Ouais ils aurait pût t'en faire grâce.  
Bonjour Harry !  
Bonjour Cordélia ! Tu vas bien ?  
Oui bien mieux ! Depuis l'article sur Sirius, je vis mieux ! Où est Hermione ?  
Là haut, elle finit la chambre avec Dobby. Une petite fille pointa alors le bout de son nez derrière Cordélia, Harry se pencha vers elle.  
Bonjour Charlie ! claironna t-il d'une voie enfantine. La petite fille se recacha derrière sa mère, elle avait à peine quatre ans, Harry se releva.  
J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui dit Sirius.  
Ah quoi ?  
Une photo de nous deux et une autre aussi.  
Bah viens au salon on sera mieux, Cordélia, si tu veux tu peux aller voir Hermione !  
Oui, merci, Charlie tu viens ! On va voir marraine.  
Ouiiiii, s'écria la petite fille en s'élançant dans l'escalier. Arrivés au salon Harry demanda à Sirius  
Tu veux du thé ?  
Oui, je veux bien.  
Alors ces photos ? lui demanda-il en allant à la cuisine et revenant avec la bouilloire et deux tasses.  
Voilà, lui dit-il, en lui montrant la première, c'est la photo de ton premier Noël et malheureusement le dernier de tes parents, le seul qu'ils ont passés avec toi ! Là c'est moi qui t'a dans mes bras, j'avais offert à Rémus le livre qu'il a sur ses genoux, je ne sais plus ce que c'était comme bouquin, au fait tu le vois souvent je crois ?  
Tout les dimanche il est invité, sauf ceux de pleine lune, car il est fatigué, ces week-end là !  
Sympa , tu préfère ton ancien prof à ton parrain, c'est gentil ! Et là bien sûr tes parents, dit-il en pointant un jeune couple. Ca te plaît ?  
Oui elle est superbe, dit-il en contemplant sa mère, plus belle que jamais ! Il y en une autre non ? Sirius chercha un instant quelque chose pendant que Harry servait le thé. Il sortit la deuxième photo, celle-ci était en noir et blanc.  
Là c'était le soir de ton baptême, j'était invité à dîner chez tes parents.  
Elle n'est pas animée ?  
Bien sûr que si ! Mais sa ne se vois pas beaucoup, parce que tu dormais profondément, et que je ne bougeais pas pour ne pas te réveiller.  
Ah ! Elle est vraiment …  
Harry, Hermione à un problème ! cria Cordélia du haut de l'escalier  
Quoi ! s'écria t'il ahuri.  
Viens, et vite, elle va accoucher !  
Oh, mon dieu ! Sirius préviens Ste Mangouste et l'ambulant, je vais l'aider à descendre. J'aurais dût prévoir ça il y a longtemps !  
Attends, attends, attends, lui dit Sirius en le retenant par la manche ! Ce n'est pas la peine de paniqué Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne doit l'être actuellement. Alors tu respire et surtout tu cache ta panique et ta hantise.  
Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Je te signale quand même que j'accouche ! cria une Hermione dont la voie était d'une inquiétude surprenante.  
J'arrive, j'arrive ! Harry se précipita a ce moment on frappa à la porte quelqu'un cria :  
C'est l'ambulant pour Ste Mangouste, Sirius ouvrit la porte. Ah, Ron. Je n'avais pas reconnu ta voie  
Sirius ! Bravo pour ton innocemment. Tu vas bien ?  
Il vas très bien ! Mais moi pas ! intervint Hermione.  
Ah oui, Madame votre navette pour Ste Mangouste est avancé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous arrivés à Ste Mangouste, l'étage de la maternité était féerique, un lieu de calme et sérénité, les couloirs étaient verdoyant avec des fontaines. Les portes des chambres étaient bleues ou roses et décorées et on y voyait des photos des bébés qui été nés dans ces chambres. Les médicomages étaient essentiellement des femmes et n'avaient pas d'uniformes, elles étaient habillés avec des capes courtes de toutes les couleurs, ainsi que des robes assorties.

Harry n'avait jamais accompagné Hermione aux consultations durant sa grossesse, non par envie mais par possibilité, le travail qu'il avait au ministère, lui permettait certes de ne pas vivre dans le besoin mais il était surtout très prenant. Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait déjà été dans une maternité moldue mais c'était bien différent. Hermione fut emmenée dans une chambre dont la porte se ferma, Harry avait été prié d'attendre, deux heures plus tard, un médicomage au sourire étincelant vint le voir et l'emmena dans la chambre où Hermione avait été transportée, il remarqua que la porte été rose, quand il entra il vit Hermione avec un petit paquet de couvertures, rose aussi, dans les bras. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra, le médicomage sortit, Hermione sourit à Harry, il s'approcha et ne dit rien, il s'assit aux cotés d'Hermione qui dit d'une voix douce :

« Habbygale Lily Potter je te présente ton père. »

Elle regarda successivement Harry et le bébé emmitouflé dans ses bras, Harry ne disait rien, il ne voulait rien dire, inscrire ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire, ce moment qu'avait put un jour ressentir ses parents à sa naissance, une larme coula sur sa joue, les parents de Harry ne pourront jamais voir leur petite-fille. Un médicomage en robe violette et cape émeraude entra, il pria Harry de sortir pour laisser Hermione se reposer, et lui dit de repasser seulement le lendemain, Hermione ne craignait rien elle était en sécurité.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, la maison était vide, Dobby été parti en week-end, il rangea un peu la maison qu'ils avaient quittés très vite, et en rejoignant la chambre il passa devant une porte, la porte de la chambre du bébé, il était passé devant un nombre incalculable de fois devant, mais n'était jamais entré, il n'avait jamais prit ce temps. Il décida de le prendre, et entra, la chambre était simple un berceau de bois, quelques peluches, des grenouillères, quelques biberons, le papier était clair avec une frise beige où des bébés courraient sur des nuages, Hermione avait du l'animée elle-même. Harry s'assit dans la chaise à bascule à côté de la table à langer et s'endormi presque instantanément, cette chambre l'apaisait.

Vilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je publierais un nouveau chapitre pour répondre aux reviews.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews.

Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous car elles ont été nombreuses !

Fanny Radcliffe : Désolée, j'ai en quelque sorte les mêmes idées que toi, mais les idées ne suffisent pas, il faut les formuler, les développer et c'est sur cette partie que je bloque !

Mione96 : T'a pas du comprendre que c'était une OS !

Dark Mione : Merci pour ta review.

Sweety : J'aimerais exaucer ton vœux, mais je ne sais pas comment développer les idées que j'ai pour cette fics… C'est un problème que je retrouve dans pas mal de mes fics, malheureusement !

Faby-fan : Je sais c'était pas un très bonne idée, mais je trouvait ça plutôt tripant. Aurais-tu préféré que Cho soit avec Neville ? lol nn tkt je ferai jamais ça !


End file.
